


A very dense hero and love struck Lilim

by Vvolfhound



Category: Monster Girl Encyclopedia
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28986387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vvolfhound/pseuds/Vvolfhound
Summary: A greentext of mine posted on the chans. One of my first works. Pardon me for any grammatical errors, please point them out in the comments so I can fix them.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	A very dense hero and love struck Lilim

>An idealist fresh-off-academy hero ventures to the kingdom of Ofelia the Lilim, 72nd daughter of Demon Queen  
>He conquers all hardships and reaches her castle  
>She's prepared to battle and conquer him. Breaking and claiming the hero as her husband  
>With the power of holy magic and his combat training, he manages to win and bring her to her knees  
>Ofelia starts crying as she senses her end is near  
>He steps next to her, reaches to his back  
>In her mind she already begs her sisters to avenge her  
>He pulls out a boquet of roses  
>Consternation  
>"Now that I defeated You, Your majesty. I ask for a reward of Your hand in holy matrimony, so I can mend the sinful ways of You and Your kingdom. As well as show the light of Chief God to demon folk"  
>Series of comedic turn of events ensure  
>Young king remakes the kingdom in his liking, which results in a creation of mockery "pro-monster order state"  
>Ofelia is charmed and deeply love struck with her sweet and romantic husband - refuses constant offers of "help" from Druella's extremists and her mother's liberation forces and goes with every insane idea he comes up with  
>Order has no idea what to do, since the state is "on their side" and sharing inccredible ammount of resources and hero recruits (though no one really is sure if they actualy "fight" monsters), being safe from monster invasion  
>It's way too profitable as an ally, so they turn a blind eye and pretend they don't see anything wrong, while advising everyone to stay clear from it  
>The religion is a pretend-mockery of Order's church, where Chief God is "revered" (paid lip service) by mamono and their husbands. In turn angry deity sends constant bad luck and plagues upon the realm, but due to extreme versatility of the Kingdom it doesn't have much effect  
>King of course thinks they are being tested by their god, who wants to check their faith  
>Ofelia is deeply enchanted by her chivalrious husband, her mamono instincts reshape her into his perfect bride  
>Her horns turn more and more slim, soft, golden and shaped like an aureole  
>Dark blue skin turns more and more humanlike in colour and red eyes are now completely golden  
>Her bat wings reshape into more oval form and grow long white feathers to appear angelic  
>Her lustful plans to turn the hero into pussy whipped mess, who would earn rough pounding in amazon or reverse mating press all night, by servicing her sweaty sex all day long with his tongue; are all forgotten, as she grows more and more romantic and gentle to carter to her chivalrious knight's prefferences  
>She is now extremaly prude and shy, blushing, sighing and squriming as she makes gentle and romantic love to her husband  
>She gets deeply aroused from a thought of headpat, and holding hands without gloves gives her powerful orgasms, likes of which she never could reach before  
>Her arrogant attitude change into wholesome, feminine and gentle personality  
>She dresses modestly and takes pride into giving an example to other monsters as a perfect kind housewife  
>All mamono across the state are influenced by their queen, which makes them act gentle and ladylike as well  
>(rarely inside the bedroom though)  
>Due to that, demonic energy is kept at a levels low enough to prevent full monsterization of every human woman and incubisation of every human man living there  
>Population of humans is increasing stabily due to that fact, and the prosperity of the realm attracting more and more human immigrants tired of unending war  
>Mamono are also immigrating to the kingdom, where for the low price of keeping their rapey attitude behind the thin facade of prudery and paying lip-service to disliked deity, they can have steady supply of delicious husbands  
>Ofelia now looks like a hybrid of Lilim and a Valkirie. Obsession with her gentle knight led her to become a perfect trad-wife  
>King, now regarded as one of the greatest leaders of this world (despite being extremaly dense, overly romantic knight), can't contain his love for his wife.  
>Over time his sexual tastes only got reinforced by a bizzare incubisation resulting in very frequent royal sex looking like wedding night of virginal bride and groom  
>Both parties make gentle and romantic love with a lot of profound statements, blushing and shyness  
>...despite doing it more than 10 times a day for years now  
>Deeply chivalrious dense king, has no idea the state he created is a mockery and a stain on the image of the order  
>He's just happy he "converted" sinful demons into "honoring" Chief God, and made his domain peaceful  
>Somehow his idiotic idea of a country holds up and is going strong  
>Demon Queen family goes through a drama, when some radical Lilim attempt to disavow their rebelious sister.  
>Demon Queen's husband who sees a very faint reflection of himself in his dense son-in-law disciplines his daughers and decides to throw a grand family reunion.  
>The plan is to reinforce the weakened family bonds  
>Night that day is stolen by our couple  
>Contrast between them and extremist leaders, demonic looking Lilim with their husbands, looking like powerful, twisted demon generals is immense and bizzare like nothing else in that already bizzare world  
>Even the pleasure obsessed Lilim with their husbands being their perfect domineering masters or pet slaves, make Ofelia and her knight look like visitors from another world  
>Soon all the family accepts their "lost" daughter as her new cute and respectful personality manages to win over even the dark heart of Druella herself  
>Corrupter of Lescatie cries her heart out in the shoulder of her sister, begging forgiveness for trying to renounce her  
>While overjoyed and deeply moved Ofelia's being hugged and pampered by her giggly sisters like a plush toy, her hero quickly becomes popular among the male family  
>Even the most twisted husbands of Lilim can't help but reminescence their simpler hero days, when chatting with their brother-in-law  
>The party is a great success  
>Even the greatest extremist Lilim can't help but ponder on whether the respectful coexistence is not the way to go


End file.
